


Ways To Admire

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: That look in your eyes





	Ways To Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so today is my 4th year anniversary on AO3 this is my goodbye fic to the Thorki fandom and Marvel fandom. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

It was their first anniversary the night before, Loki was still sleeping when the early morning light seeped into the room from the tiny slots of the blinder, they had installed.

 Thor was a little less tired as he woke up and looked at Loki sleeping, he wondered sometimes what Loki dreamed about, was it him? Was it some mischief or maybe it was both?

Knowing Loki, it seemed that it was bound to be both, but that wasn't him anymore he has changed so much since they got married, since they finally mended their relationship, of course it helped that their father finally had made a royal decree before stepping down that from now on, Asgard will have two kings.

Thor smiled as he got up and took a quick shower it was a lazy Saturday there was no way he and Loki were getting out of bed, not for a while anyways when he got back in bed, he instantly though without meaning to fell back to sleep, he wanted to watch his husband sleeping just a little bit longer.

After Thor had fallen asleep, Loki woke up for a little while his smile radiated as he watched Thor's chest go up and down gently as he breathed, he enjoyed this admiring him as he slept, and when Thor opened his eyes just a for brief second, they kissed.

A soft gentle kiss of love and admiration, Thor held Loki close smiling softly as they as they fell back to sleep, Loki waved his hand and a sign on their chamber door appeared it read: WAKE US UP AND THERE WILL BE DEATH! They slept till late that day Thor wondered why no one had woken them up. Loki by then had made the sign disappear he'll tell Thor about it, later.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and enjoying.


End file.
